


Cliff

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: And just like a bird to be set free, Jongho takes Yeosang to a cliff to let him fly and be free.-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead |ONESHOT
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 4





	Cliff

**three-seven-eighteen.**   
**030718**

"Jongho, where are we going?" Yeosang asked nicely but his boyfriend just smiled at him and patted his head. "You don't need to know, Sang. What's important right now is that you and I being together."

It has always been like this since they have been together. Jongho leads the relationship and Yeosang is just there, following Jongho all along with his decisions.

Jongho always handles everything, and when Yeosang tries to conflict, Jongho would always answer with, _"I am doing everything you want to do, babe. I am doing everything for you. I am giving you all you want."_

And Yeosang cannot argue with that. Ever since they've become official, Jongho gives Yeosang everything that you may think he's lose when it comes to the relationship, but he's not.

Yeosang feels like Jongho is holding him by his neck. He felt like he is being manipulated. Yeosang is too soft and fragile that he can't make Jongho angry since he's afraid about what he can do.

Jongho may be kind and generous, but Yeosang knows that Jongho loses his shit when he is angry.

Jongho drove for a few minutes more and Yeosang is starting to get nervous. Jongho is taking him somewhere he doesn't know. Deeper and deeper in the woods, somewhere no one could possibly see them.

"Are you sure we're going to be safe to where we are we going, Jjong?"

Jongho placed his hand on Yeosang's thigh to calm him down as he slowly rub his knee using his thumb, "Just trust me, Sangie. You know me more than anything else. I can never harm you. And I know you more than anything else too; I know you can't handle it when you're harmed."

Though with Jongho's action, Yeosang didn't sit with Jongho's response to him. There's something that kept bugging him. He can't calm down as if there's something bad going to happen.

_Yeosang loves Jongho, but he can't seem to trust him._

Jongho soon parked somewhere near the cliff and got off the car. He turned to the other side of the car and opened the door for Yeosang. Jongho took Yeosang's hand to help him to get off the car.

Jongho never let go of Yeosang's hand as Jongho dragged Yeosang in front of his car and now took Yeosang's other hand. "Yeosang? Can I ask you something?"And Yeosang just answered with a nod.

"What are you going to do if I jump off the cliff?" Yeosang's eyes widened as he held Jongho's hand tighter as he shook his head. "Don't, Jjong. I cannot live without you."

Tears started to build up in Yeosang's eyes, indicating that he is fragile. He may not trust Jongho that much but he still loved Jongho too much that he can't afford to lose him. "I cannot, Jongho." Yeosang's hand went to caress Jongho's cheek as Jongho held it.

"You can, Sangie. You can live without me." Jongho's eyes started to water as he started to remember why he took Yeosang near the cliff. _He is ready to let go of Yeosang._

Their relationship has gone too toxic to the point that there are times that they split for a few days but reconcile immediately. Jongho didn't like that Yeosang has been suffering so much because of that.

He has also realized that he has been too manipulative over time that he's no longer considering Yeosang's feelings. He thought that he is doing everything just right, but he's not.

Jongho knew that instead of making the boy happy, he is slowly breaking him apart. Yeosang has suffered enough and Jongho wanted to end his suffering.

"You see, Sang, I have hurt you enough. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want you to end up being all torn apart because of me. I want you to be free and I want you to be happy, without me."

"I can't be happy without you, Jongho. What are you saying?" Jongho just answered Yeosang with a shook of his head and looked straight into his eyes.

"You'll be happy and fine without me, Sang. At least this time trust me. You'll just have to move on."

"How am I supposed to?" Yeosang's eyes can't stop pouring tears as Jongho slowly pulled him into a kiss, "You need to move on from those feelings. You may not be able to stop it, but in time, it'll soon stop. And in time, you'll soon forget it, and maybe, even forget me too. So, let's end this relationship."

_"Free yourself from your feelings, Yeosang. Free yourself from me."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i was bored so i decided to write this :DDD anyways if u want to reach outto me or be friends, you caan find me at my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/gaylilpirate_s) !! stay safe :333


End file.
